Missing Bra
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Why you shouldn't leave your bra unattended... this could happen to you, just like it happened to Mariah.  Complete and utter random scary pervy stuff.  Rated T for Teaching/too many tangents.


_**A/N**: This is the story about how Mariah's bra was stolen! XD And the guys learned a lot that day… LOL. Poor Mariah, her thunder is stolen by males O:_

_**Warnings**: RAWR! I AM SCARY! STAY AWAY! There shall be OOC-ness! And Randomness! Naivete galore! And tangents! And swearing! And bras! O.o SAVE YOURSELVES! This is Rated T for Titties! It should also be Rated M for MOOBS._

_**Dedication**: This is for **AquilaTempestas**… look at the stuff you're getting me to write! Hahaha, and it's a mix of your versions, and my versions, of them :P So it makes even LESS SENSE THAN NORMAL, LOL. I bet you even possessed me to write it, hahah._

_**Disclaimer**: I own bras, but au contraire, I don't own beyblade!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

Mariah tried to recall what had happened to it. She could've sworn it was in her closet last night, and it was still there before she got in the shower. However, when she returned to her closet afterwards, it was gone. "Where's my bra?"

She checked the bathroom, just in case she brought it in with her for once. Not there. Then she thought to check if she put it on already. Not there either.

After about five minutes of searching her rooms, and finding nothing, she came to one conclusion:

Someone must have stolen it! But who? And why?

And will she ever see it again?

(Meanwhile…)

Mystel smirked at his prize. He had been hanging out with his rather do-able looking friend Mariah, for a few months now, and somehow managed to keep it in his pants. It was quite the achievement. But after all this time, he finally managed to bump things up a notch.

He looked down at the bra. It was really kinky looking, something he didn't expect from her, but he sure as hell won't complain. It was a thing of real beauty. The versatile looking thing was hot pink, just like Mariah. Oh, was she ever hot… and pink…

Ahem, he was getting off track. He gripped the lacy garment close to him while walking towards Garland's little magic show. He snorted. Garland couldn't do magic to save his life, but apparently he had a "duty" to be there, as his teammate. It was so… _boring_.

Hence why Mystel snuck off in the first place. Mystel managed to use his super-ninja skills to sneak into Mariah's place, whilst she was still in the shower, and grabbed the bra of wonders. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to sneak into the shower, but that's another story.

He smirked at the guys present at the magic show. Mystel knew every one of them had no idea what a bra was, and he felt giving enough to teach them all a thing or two. In fact, he learned about all sorts of different types of bras, thanks to the internet. He surely was a pro.

Mystel decided the time had come to grab everyone's attention. "Attention everyone! Pay attention to ME, dammit! I have some important information to share with you all, as the good guy I am!" He heard the mutterings of "Yeah, right" and "this oughta be good" and "This can't end well" from the boys, but he ignored them. They were wrong, he would show them! In fact, he had an idea of how to make this lesson more interesting…

He would apply the miracle of bras to the boys too! They would be so thankful; they'd have no choice but to bow to him and his amazingness.

Garland frowned at Mystel; how dare he interrupt his special magic show! He muttered a curse under his breath, and angrily pointed the wand at Mystel. That would teach him!

(Switch over to Mariah)

Her eyes widened. OF COURSE! Mystel. It had to have been Mystel who took her bra. Who else would do something SO dumb? She knew what she had to do now… she would hunt him down, and take back what is rightfully hers.

Even if it meant she had to do it bra-less.

(Switch back to boys)

Mystel blinked. He felt a little queasy after Garland pointed his wand at him, but this was a normal reaction, now wasn't it?

He looked around at his audience. _Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan… no Ian? __Weird. Boris. This will be eerie. Garland, this will be painful. Hm, we also have Max, Kenny and Tyson. That's most of the bladebreakers. Where's Ray? I'm offended that he's not here. Then there's Johnny. I'm not even sure why he's here, but oh well._

"Ok, the moment you've all been waiting for! The reason I've directed your attention from Garland, besides the fact that he sucks, is that I brought something amazing with me." Garland had objected to being sucky, but otherwise just sulked. Mystel pressed on, and held up the bra of wonder. "Who knows what this is?"

All eyes went to the oldest of the group, Boris. Surely, if anyone knew what it was, it would be him.

The man was busy cuddling with his favorite gnome, and he didn't notice the stares he was getting for a good thirty seconds. He looked up. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Boris, haven't I told you that you need to pay attention? Now, can you tell me what this is?" Mystel shoved the garment up in Boris' face.

Boris shook his head. "I have never seen one of those in my life! Is it lethal? Does it kill gnomes?" It looked like quite a sneaky contraption, and it was a bit scary.

Mystel shook his head in disappointment. "I am less than impressed Boris. And no, it is not lethal, nor does it kill gnomes. No gold star for you this time." He ignored the pout Boris was giving him.

He turned to the person next to him. "Kai, do you know what this is?"

Kai scratched his head in thought. "Um… is it a cool gadget for my racecar bed? Is it a present?"

"Hm, close. It IS a cool gadget. Also, it makes for an _excellent_ present. In bed. However, racecar beds aren't appropriate."

Kai gasped. "You're just jealous of my racecar bed, you meanie."

Mystel didn't even bother replying to that. Instead, he went on to the next person. And the next. And the next. And so on. None of them said the right answer. In fact, he was pretty sure none of them heard the question. He sighed dramatically.

"Come on now, students! What disgrace you are to mankind! To not even know what a bra is!"

"Whoa, that's a BRA? I've heard about those… but I never knew they were REAL. I thought it was just a legend…"

"Oh come on Kenny, of course they exist! What kind of world would this be if they didn't?" Spencer responded.

"Um, hello, a perfect world?" Mystel said, as if it was obvious. "Then you wouldn't have any trouble getting to second base…" His eyes glazed over at the thought of getting to second base with Mariah. It wasn't until he heard his students shout his name that he snapped back to reality. Blinking around at the boys, he realized they were all staring at him.

A certain area on his body to be precise. Oh fuck, they probably don't know what that is either! Should he explain that as well? Wait a minute, what does he look like, some kind of sex education teacher?

Why wouldn't they just stop staring at him? Mystel knew he was the hottest guy to ever walk the earth, but they didn't have to gawk.

Bryan raised his hand suddenly. "What's that? It's alive!" He looked quite scared, and he wasn't the only one.

Johnny spoke slowly. "It looks like a snake…"

Mystel tried to calm them down. "It's not going to hurt you guys, don't panic!"

If Bryan's face was any indication, he was even MORE panicky. In fact, a soft tinkling sound could be heard, and the others scooted away from the wet spot in Bryan's horrible pants.

Kai was not bothered by the accident, but shaken by the horror between Mystel's legs. It had come to life! "IS IT GOING TO ATTACK US?" He wanted to go hide in his racecar bed until this was all over.

"Calm down Kai, calm down."

"Thanks Spence-"

"Besides Kai, it's not capable of attacking anybody, or doing anything at all."

"Hey! It's a very useful thing to have, thank you very much!" Mystel pouted. How dare Spencer insult him so? It just wasn't fair!

"Mine is bigger than yours Mystel. In fact, I bet you I'm the biggest one here!"

Mystel coughed. "Ahem, I believe we were talking about bras? Would you pay attention? Honestly."

Spencer rolled his eyes, but said nothing else.

Tyson piped up. "I once saw Ray with one of those… snake things. Maxie here was with me at the time, and we just couldn't tear our eyes away."

Max nodded. "It was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed. He was making really strange noises too." He shuddered. He was something else, that Ray.

Kai couldn't help but shudder at hearing this. He knew Ray was a troublesome individual, but he had no idea what kind of trouble Ray could come up with.

Tala finally spoke. "Excuse me? Enough with the horror stories. Mystel, why don't you tell us allllll about this 'bra' thing, since I can see you're just dying to." He rolled his eyes, pretending that he wasn't scarred by everything being said.

Mystel grinned. Finally, they could get back to the task at hand! "Well, thank you Tala, I'm glad someone around here is eager to learn. Anyway, what we have here," he gestured to the pink and lacy garment, "is the convertible bra."

Kai became excited. "That's a CONVERTIBLE? I'm so jealous. I want a convertible bed." He made a sad face. Life wasn't fair.

Mystel shook his head. "No, Kai. I have a different bra picked out for you. It's called the racerback bra. Do you like the name?"

Kai nodded. "Yes! It sounds a lot like my racecar bed." Maybe there was some hope after all.

"Good, because that's the bra I think suits you best!"

"COOL! When do I get one?"

Mystel frowned. He didn't bring any other bras, besides Mariah's. What would he tell Kai? "Well, after this lesson is over, we could all go and buy some bras, how's that?"

Kai smiled brightly. "Okay!"

Mystel cleared his throat to grab everyone's undivided attention. "I have thought about this loooong and hard, boys. And I have come to realize that your bra types are actually really easy. Who wants to know theirs next?"

Everyone, except Spencer, Tala, and Johnny, raised their hands. "I guess Spencer is next then! Spencer… you get the adhesive bra! I chose this one for you, because it is disposable, and I know you like to throw things away."

Spencer smiled. That was true, he was the master at throwing stuff away.

"Johnny… Johnny, Johnny, Johnny… Johnny, Joh-"

"WHAT? Just spit it out already!" The speaker was really annoyed at having his name said so much. Was Mystel always this bad at getting to the point?

"You, my friend, get the demi bra! This type of bra is VERY low cut, and won't be exposed, no matter what kind of hobo clothes you wear."

"HEY! I do NOT wear hobo clothes!"

"Tala… you get the peephole bra."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mystel shrugged. "I know you're a genie stripper, and it would go well with your area of expertise."

Before Tala could say anything, Boris waved his gnome around in the air. "Does my gnome get a bra too?" He didn't want his gnome to feel left out, of course.

Mystel sweatdropped. "Um… what? Wait, WHAT? Well, you get one Boris. You get the bridal bra, as it will sustain your, and I quote, stunning physique." He shuddered just saying the words. He would never think of Boris as stunning. No, he just wouldn't.

Boris smiled wide. "Yes! If it helps my figure, then why not? But what about my friend here? He wants one, I can tell."

Mystel put his hands in the air in surrender. "Ok, ok! Your gnome shall get… the novelty bra! This kind of bra is mostly for show, just like your, uh, gnomes is, so they'd go well together." He saw the look of confusion cross Boris's face, and added, "Get your gnome like a coconut bra or something."

"Ok, who's next… oh! Garland. I've known your bra type for a long time now, ever since I met you, in fact."

Garland was surprised, to say the least. "Hmph. Oh really? And what might that be?" First Mystel interrupts his magic show, then he claims to know his bra type? How arrogant.

"Yes, you get the male bra. This one conceals your bad boys. Believe me, you'll thank me later, dude. If a girl sees you have bigger boobs than she does, she'll beat you up."

Garland's eyes widened in fear. That wasn't true… was it? He didn't want to be beaten up, oh no.

That done, Mystel moved on to Kenny. "You get the full support bra."

Kenny gasped. "Are you saying I'm too dependable on others?" How dare he say such a thing!

Mystel chuckled. "Not at all. If you would've let me finish, I would've told you that it's because you're pretty practical. That's all. Calm down, dude."

Mystel looked at Tyson and Max. "Now, last but not least, you two. Max, you get the water bra! This one makes your moobs look bigger than they really are! And Tyso-"

"WHAT? What do you mean, bigger than they really are? Do you think I'm too small? Is that it?" Max questioned him, offended. His moobs were not too small.

Tyson answered for Mystel. "No, I think you're just the perfect size, buddy. Don't listen to what he says."

Mystel rolled his eyes. "And Tyson, you get the built-in bra, as you would forget to actually PUT yours on.

"Hey! That's just not fair! I would not forget my… um… what were we talking about again?"

Mystel sighed. "Bras dude. Pay attention! How many times do I have to tell you guys to pay attention?" He then perked up. "And before I forget, the bra I would have is the cup-less bra, because, well, I just think it suits me best!" Not to mention, it's the kind he'd like to see Mariah wear for him… but again, that's another story.

Bryan raised his hand. "What's mine?" He hoped it was a good one, and that it wouldn't be too hard to put on.

Mystel stroked his chin, thinking. "I'm not quite sure. Here, why don't you try to put Mariah's bra on?" He handed it to Bryan, who hesitantly took it.

Everyone watched Bryan as he rotated the bra around in his hands, trying to figure out which way was up. And, which way was inside out, or upside down, the whole thing was quite dizzying. Finally, he decided on a direction, and he stood up, placed the bra on his chair, and sat down. "Ooooh! It has nice padding! Can I keep this one?"

"Ew! Go ahead, I don't want it back!" A new voice was heard, and it belonged to a rather angry female.

All the boys looked her way, and noticed she looked… different somehow. Mystel noticed the difference right away, being the perve he is. His hot, and pink, friend was bra-less. And she looked _fine_. Her lack of bra was doing things to his body, and he didn't care if he was in public or not.

He let out an animalistic noise, and ripped his clothes off, bearing all for the world to see. All the boys, even Boris, let out cries of horror and ran away, leaving only Mystel and Mariah. Her expression went from fury, to confusion, and finally to excitement.

She couldn't help herself. She just couldn't. Mariah screamed in excitement and tore off her clothes as well.

What was left of her bra had attached itself to Bryan's pants, never to show its face again…

_**A/N**: Ok, what the hell? LOL, I'm not sure what I just wrote… hm. I think I was possessed to write this! O.o_

_Anyway, if you made it this far, PLEASE, please review. Let the author know what you think :D_

_Peace and Love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
